Chapter 2. Pretty Woman
Pretty Woman is the second chapter of the Princess Jellyfish manga. Teaser Tsukimi discovers something unexpected about her guest... she's a he! Tsukimi does her best to hide him from the other Amars. Mejiro declares that bringing a male onto the premises should be punished with death! Her secret's safe for now, yet it doesn't help when he comes back! Summary Tsukimi wakes up, surprised to find someone asleep on the floor beside her bed until she remembers that the Stylish woman stayed the night. Tsukimi had been trying to thank her when she'd started yawning and asking to shut her eyes since she hadn't slept well the night before due to being out clubbing. Carefully stepping around the sleeping person, her foot lands on a wig. She's startled at first, but then remembers having heard that wigs were in fashion. She tries it on and looks at herself in the mirror, unimpressed. She thinks how much her overnight guest is the exact opposite of her and could easily be a princess. She jumps when she hears "Isn't that a great wig?" come from behind her. Tsukimi turns to apologize for putting on the wig, but doesn't make all the way through the sentence. Her guest is no longer under the covers, and since's he's only wearing underwear, it is very obvious that he's not a woman. Tsukimi jumps clear out of her room and into the hall. The young man follows, apologizing for having forgotten to tell her. Mayaya's door down the hall opens and Tsukimi shoves the guy back into her room before he's seen, leaving the wig behind. The young man asks for some make-up removal and is surprised to learn that Tsukimi doesn't have any kind of make-up at all. He takes in his surroundings, noting her obsession with jellyfish. He casually asks if she's a jellyfish otaku before dropping another uncomfortable word bomb. "Or, actually, are you...a virgin?"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 1, Chapter 2, Pages 53-54 Tsukimi turns to stone. Her guest assures her being a virgin explains why she's freaking out and not to worry, he won't attack her. Oblivious to her protests, he goes out into the hall to the sink where he can rinse his face off with water. He returns to her room, unseen, and starts extolling on how much he loves the look of this retro building. He asks to come back and visit, completely ignoring Tsukimi's refusal. He departs, declaring he leaves nearby and will come again even as Tsukimi tells him to stay away. In her mind, Tsukimi tells her mother that there's a strong, male princess in Tokyo. After he leaves, the other women question Tsukimi about Clara the jellyfish and the stylish stranger. Tsukimi describes "her" as a passerby who was a stalwart warrior and helped her save Clara from the clutches of death. That's enough to get Mayaya off on a Romance of the Three Kingdoms tangent. That evening, Tsukimi submits a letter to Mejiro-sensei about what the punishment would be for bringing a man into the building; the answer is "death." Tsukimi calls her father to ask for some more money, explaining why she ran out due to saving Clara and buying supplies for her. On the computer, Chieko rejects a gay man's request to live in Amamizukan. Mayaya rants that it doesn't matter if the male is gay, effeminate or otherwise; a man is a man. Moments later, the cross-dressing male shows up again in feminine clothes. Tsukimi calls out in her mind to her mother that she's not ready to die. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * Trivia *The chapter title is a reference to the popular 1990 movie "Pretty Woman," which used and took its name from the 1964 hit song "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison. References Category:Manga Category:Volume 1